Most bicycles as supplied from the manufactures are provided with reflectors mounted on the seat post and on the front of the bicycle, allowing motor vehicle drivers to see the reflectors when approaching bicycle riders from the front and the back of the rider. Bicycle riders are required to ride with the flow of traffic, making riders more vulnerable to motor vehicles approaching behind the rider. Flashing red safety lights are available to bicyclists to further alert motor vehicle drivers to a bicyclist. Flashing red safety lights typically are mounted onto the seat post extension below the bicycle seat. Because most bicycle seat post extensions are round, round adjustable mounting brackets are needed to attach the safety light to the bicycle seat post. The brackets are configured in such a way as to allow the light to articulate at different angles if necessary. Most safety lights are limited to mounting on the seat post or handlebars and generally do not fit on other areas of the bicycle due the tubular frame being smaller in diameter than the seat post or handlebars. Even when mounted elsewhere, the bike light is likely to be insecurely fastened because of the discrepancy between the mount size and the bike part size to which the light is attached, or at an incorrect angle for optimal visibility. If a bicyclist has installed a back rack on the rear portion of the bike, and carries a pack on this rack, the pack or gear will block the safety light from being seen by motor vehicle drivers approaching from behind, rendering the safety light useless. In many cases the round mounting bracket supplied with the safety light is removed from the light in order to secure the safety light to other areas on the bike. This round bracket is necessary to the safety light in order for the light to articulate and remain in a fixed position, as both the bracket and the light are securely geared where attached to one another. Presently there are few provisions for mounting the safety light anywhere but on the seat post or the handlebars.
Thus, there is a need for a versatile mounting bracket that can be secured to different parts of the bike including not only the seat post or handlebars but also the bike frame or back rack.